BLackout series: Teen Titans OC Episode 02
by XLR8TION
Summary: 4 years after Arames death Stephen has chosen to be a criminal. He gets an invitation to be something bigger , but can one person turn him around?


These fanfics are made with a background of Teen Titans the TV show and include an OC made up entirely by me. TY

Transcript

Episode 02: X-Factor

*4 years after Arames death*

An alarm is ringing from a bank. The walls into the bank seem to have been broken down. The city's police surround the bank hoping to catch the target. Suddenly a shadow comes out of the bank. There stands a boy around 15. He is wearing a long robe with a hood that stretches down to his ankles. A red dress, shirt underneath, black jeans, and sandals.

He gives the police an angry stare. They start firing. The boy quickly takes out a black staff and spins it around. Suddenly a black hole shows up and the boy disappears into it. The portal disappears.

The boy appears somewhere off the streets. A gunshot is heard and an explosion is seen around the boy. The boy quickly retreats. Several more shots surround him. A man on a rooftop speaks.

Man:*politely* Look, let's make this easy for both of us. I don't wanna shoot you, but that money don't belong to you.

The boy gives him a mean stare. He runs.

Man: *smiling* They always run!

Several shots surround the boy again.

Man: Hey! Come on now, can't we get along? My name's Sniper. What's yours?

The boy looks up and smiles. He swings his staff around and another portal shows up.

Man: Ay, what's that?

Boy: The name's BLackout.

He enters the portal.

*In an apartment building*

BLackout: Aghh. I almost got caught again. Sniper huh? Sounds like a loser to me.

*He sits on a couch looking at the ceiling*

BLackout: *sigh*

Voice: Hello Stephen, or should I say BLackout.

BLackout: *quickly jumps up* Who's there?

He spots the man in the shadow.

Voice: Relax, I just want to talk.

BLackout: Then come out of the shadows.

Voice: Heh, aggressive like always. I've been watching you. You've been baffling the police from all around. No one can catch you. Yet, if someone did, they would be in a world of trouble.

BLackout: Who the heck are you?!

The man comes out of the shadow. It's RedX.

BLackout: RedX… I've heard about you and your little bits with the titans.

RedX: Glad to be famous, but that's not why I'm here.

BLackout: Then why are you?

RedX: I just wanna form alittle…partnership. You know, some work here and there.

BLackout: *looks at RedX aggressively* What if I refuse?

RedX: Heh, those eyes…… a perfect villain. Well, nothing of course, it's your choice.

BLackout: Then I refuse. Now get lost.

RedX: Hey, no need to be mad. I just asking. But you know…… you will need me… sooner or later.

They stare at each other. You can almost see sparks flying out of BLackout's eyes.

RedX: *smiles* Alright, alright I'm leaving.

RedX presses a button on his utility belt and disappears.

*2 days after the meeting with RedX, BLackout is robbing another bank*

Troop leader- Alright men, this criminal is extremely sly, I want you on full alert.

Troops- Sir, yes sir.

Blackout shows up in front of the cops without doing anything.

BLackout- *sighes and smiles* "Why bother? You KNOW you can't catch me.

Voice- "But we can."

BLackout looks up surprised. It's Hot Spot and Wildebeest.

BLackout- "Heh. Titans."

Hotspot and Wildebeest jump off the roof.

Hotspot- "Hey man, we can do this the hard way or the easy way? It's up to you."

Wildebeest- *grunts*

BLackout- "What about my way?"

BLackout swings his staff and dark energy flys at them. Hotspot and Wildebeest dodge. Hotspot throws fireballs at him while Wildebeest charges. Blackout jumps from the fireballs but gets hit by Wildebeest. Wildebeest holds BLackout down on his arms.

BLackout smiles.

BLackout-"Down boy."

BLackout disappears into the ground and re-enters behind Wildebeest. He swings his staff. A faint black dragon is seen floating around the staff. Hotspot attacks with his flaming arms. BLackout holds his staff up and the black dragon attacks. Hotspot covers himself with fire as he gets pushed around by the dragon.

Hotspot- "DRAGONS?! WHO IS THIS GUY?"

BLackout smiles.

BLackout- "Your nightmare come to life."

Suddenly shots surround BLackout. The dragon disappears since BLackout cannot concentrate on it. The shots came from Sniper. Hotspot falls from the sky after being worn out by the dragon. Sniper catches me and lays him down.

Sniper- *in thought* Dragons? This guy… hmm. *out loud* "Now who said ya'll could start the party without me?"

BLackout- Sniper……

Sniper- *he smiles* HAY! You remember my name, but you should call me John. John Carroll. That's my real name.

BLackout-" …That's a stupid name…"

Sniper-" Hey. That's not nice. It's no wonder you don't have any friends."

BLackout- "I don't need friends"

Voice- "Oh really?"

Someone pops up next to BLackout. It's RedX.

RedX- "I don't really consider myself the friend type, but for you I'll have to make an exception. Since we're gonna be partners."

BLackout- "We're not friends or partners. Now go away, I can handle him."

Redx & Sniper- *accidently say it at the same time* "Oh really?"

Everyone pauses at the akward moment.

Sniper-"………Jinx you owe me a soda." * He laughs*

BLackout- "Oh brother…" *To RedX* "What'd I tell you"

RedX- "I don't do well with insructions"

He runs at Sniper.

Sniper- *stops laughing and realizes the situation* "That was fun"

Sniper fires at RedX rapidly. Sniper's arms move so fast when reloading RedX could barely keep up.

RedX dodges the bullets, but finally gets hit. The bullet explodes. BLackout charges. Sniper fires again. BLackout blocks the bullets.

Sniper- "hm. No effect. Let's try these"

Sniper fires a single bullet. BLackout hits it. The bullet explodes even greater than the past bullets he fired. Sniper then runs over to BLackout. He trys to use his hands to blow away the smoke. He sees BLackout behind the dust.

Sniper- "You okay. I didn't mean to hurt you? I mean… not that I wanted to"

BLackout quickly gets up and wacks Sniper with his staff. Whiles RedX recovers from the eariler blow and ties him up with one of his rubber band X's.

RedX- "Told you we'd make a good team."

BLackout- " WE?! I'm the one that hit him. You're there to get hurt."

RedX- "So I made a mistake. It happens"

BLackout-*to himself* " Not to most of us"

RedX- "Hey! I'm still here to convince you. I could offer you more than banks."

BLackout- *mad* "You? Offer me more? I'd like to see THAT happen"

RedX-" Then why don't you"

BLackout glares at RedX. Sniper butts in. He is still tied down.

Sniper- "Um before you guys leave, I'm kinda hungry. Sooo if you could pick up a snack…"

BLackout- *cuts him off* "You have to pay me back though…..WAIT. WHAT AM I SAYING? FORGET U."

Sniper- "Hmph, finee"

RedX- " Ahem, back to business" * glares at Sniper* "Give me a shot. You might like what I have to offer."

Sniper- " Ahahaha… shot! Get it? Cuase I'm a Sniper with a sniper rifle!

RedX and BLackout sigh.

BLackout- "I'll give you a chance, just don't screw it up"

RedX- " I knew you would say yes sooner or later. Now what do we do with him?" *looks at Sniper then looks back at BLackout*

BLackout is already walking away with the money.

RedX- " Hey wait up!"

*An hour goes by*

Sniper- " BLackout…Stephen… Make the right decision…"

*Elsewhere in a secret lair. There are working gears everywhere.*

A video is playing of BLackout's attack on Hotspot.

Man in Shadow- "Excellent……"


End file.
